


Darkest

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Magic, Translation Available, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gives up on happy endings that are not meant for the likes of her.</p><p> </p><p>ETA 25 Oct 2016 - Russian translation now available!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattooedsappho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsappho/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Темнейшая](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354524) by [Drakonyashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka)



She gives up on happily ever afters that are not meant for the likes of her.  
  
“Show me,” she tells her mirror, “someone who will not fear me, even at my darkest.”  
  
He obliges; she makes the deal for the spell to bring the woman here, and ignores how Rumplestiltskin laughs.  
  
When the spell is cast, the woman does not look afraid; she whirls, raises a wand, and looks at Regina with wild-animal eyes. “Who are you?” she says, voice husky.  
  
Regina curls her blood-red lips into a dangerous smile. “This is my land, and I am the Evil Queen.”


End file.
